A Philinda Christmas
by LisaMichelle25
Summary: Phil and his team finally had a whole two weeks off to celebrate Christmas. Phil was spending his with Melinda, the woman he loved. How exactly would they spend their first Christmas together? What does Melinda wish to tell Phil on Christmas Day? Find out in A Philinda Christmas. (This is the continuation of what Phil & Melinda did next after my Undercover Agents At Christmas fic).


**This is a Christmas one shot I've written for none other than Phil & Melinda to which I call them Philinda! (I know many refer to them as MaySon. I just personally prefer Philinda) :) To anyone that followed my story Undercover Agents At Christmas this is the third and final couple one shot continuation of what they did next (the first was SkyeWard and the second was FitzSimmons) and how they spent Christmas together so here's hoping everyone enjoys reading this. To anyone who didn't read that fic you don't have to read it to be able to follow this one shot, though you may if you wish, but it's not entirely necessary xD The way I decided to write Phil & Melinda in this is probably more on the OOC side but that's because it's meant to be the more personal side that they only show to each other, so therefore it may be a little fluffy :D This was actually a little hard to write at times as I'm more used to writing for SkyeWard and FitzSimmons but I really wanted to try and write a Philinda story so hopefully I did a good enough job ._. Happy reading! xD  
**

**Fangirl1 ~ Here's hoping you see this since you didn't have an account for me to contact you on D: As you wished here's the Philinda Christmas so I hope you like it :) And no worries as I shall be updating my other ongoing stories soon. I've been working and typing round the clock lately trying to get them all sorted along with some new ones for the New Year. :)**

**Couple/Pairing in this fic: Philinda :) (It's all about them!)  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't.**

* * *

**A Philinda Christmas**

"We've arrived in Boston. We'll be landing in 5."

Phil smiled to himself as he heard Melinda's voice over the comm system, all business as usual, despite it now just being the two of them left on the plane. After he'd given his team two weeks off for Christmas they'd dropped Grant and Skye off in New York before moving on to London where they dropped off Leo and Jemma. That now left just himself and Melinda to arrive in Boston, his hometown, where they'd be spending Christmas together. He couldn't wait to officially get his Christmas started with Melinda. He'd been surprised when she'd asked him if she could spend her Christmas with him in Boston, after all no one else on the team knew about them secretly being together, as they were a lot more discreet about their private life than the other two couples on the Bus and a lot better at keeping their relationship under wraps. They were, after all, the two senior agents of the team and therefore needed to set a good, professional example. That and it was no one else's business. They'd tell the team one day, but right now there was no rush. All that now mattered to Phil was spending his Christmas with the woman he loved, happy that she too wanted to spend it with him. He'd do his best to make this a Christmas to remember and hopefully Melinda would enjoy herself. When it was just the two of them he saw the whole other side of Melinda compared to what she was like around the others. He saw her smiles, he heard her laughs, he saw her face light up and he heard all her jokes. That side of Melinda was reserved for him and him only, which he loved. Only he knew the real Melinda May.

Leaving his office once the plane landed down in Boston he soon grabbed his bag as he made his way to the cargo bay where Melinda was waiting for him. They'd landed in a secure S.H.I.E.L.D. aircraft base where the Bus would remain, since they couldn't just leave it at any normal aircraft base, until they needed it again in the New Year. Phil had informed Director Fury that his team were now officially off the clock for the next two weeks and neither of them were to be disturbed and brought back in for any missions unless the world was literally coming to an end. Luckily for him Director Fury had agreed to send in other agents before calling his team back, before he'd then wished him a Merry Christmas and to enjoy the time while it lasted.

"Ready to go?" he asked Melinda as he joined her.

"More than ready. Whose car are we taking?" she replied.

"Which car do you think we're taking?" he said with a grin.

"Lola" she replied with a smile.

"Of course. You really think I'd leave Lola here unattended for two weeks? Anyone could touch her." Taking her bag he soon placed it in the boot along with his own, before then opening the passenger seat door for her.

"I was hoping you'd say Lola. I've yet to actually take a ride in her" she said, as she slipped into the passenger seat, fastening her seatbelt.

"She only comes out on special occasions. Hold on tight." Beaming happily Phil soon jumped into the driver's seat and started up the engine. They were soon out of the Bus and taking off into the air, as Lola wasn't just a normal car, she was a flying car. And she was going to fly them straight to Phil's house in downtown Boston. Well, she was going to fly them to a secluded part where they could land, before then driving the rest of the way. Not everyone could know about his flying car, as such information was highly classified to anyone outside of S.H.I.E.L.D.

* * *

After a 30 minute drive they soon arrived at his home, a modest looking Victorian Brownstone house, to which he was very proud of. He'd always loved the classics and the same applied to houses. Pulling into the drive he soon parked the car and got out to open the passenger door for Melinda.

"You're such a gentleman the way you always open the doors for me" smiled Melinda, placing a kiss on his left cheek as she got out.

"I know how to properly treat the ladies" Phil smiled back, as he went to get their bags from the boot of the car.

"I'm glad to see chivalry isn't quite dead just yet" laughed Melinda.

Phil just smiled back at her as he unlocked the front door of his house, holding the door open for her to step inside, as he soon followed.

As Phil went to place their bags in his bedroom Melinda walked into the living room and flopped down on to the sofa, sighing contently. She was happy to be spending her Christmas with Phil as she couldn't imagine being anywhere else right now. They finally didn't have to sneak around the Bus anymore and do their utmost best to keep their relationship a secret from the rest of their teammates. They would come clean about the true nature of their relationship in their own time. As far as Melinda was concerned there were enough couples already out in the open about their relationships back on the Bus with Grant and Skye and then Leo and Jemma. There was no immediate rush to add their own to the mix.

"Already making yourself comfortable I see?" asked Phil, as he sat down next to Melinda on the sofa, smiling.

"If that's alright with you?"

"Of course it is. While you're here my home is your home."

"Good to know. Thank you."

"So what would you like to do for the rest of the day? In another hour it'll be dark out. Did you want to decorate the house?"

"Feeling festive are you, Phil?"

"A little bit. I have a few Christmas decorations but not many. I could do with buying some more but it'll have to be tomorrow since it's getting late now."

"Then we'll go shopping tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me. What would you like to do in the meantime?"

"Relax. I'm feeling a little tired."

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine. I'm just tired from flying to New York then London and finally Boston. It's tiring flying that Bus of yours you know."

"If I could help I would. But I don't know anything about flying planes."

"That's why you've got me. One of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s ace pilots, if I don't say so myself."

"You're being too modest, Mel. You're the best and you know it."

Melinda smiled at him. She loved it when he called her Mel. He was the only one she allowed to call her by a nickname and Mel had always been his special nickname for her.

"Can I get you anything to eat or drink?" she heard him ask, pulling her from her thoughts.

"No, I'm fine. I could really do with going to bed if that's alright. I'm getting more tired by the minute."

"Perhaps you've got a bit of jetlag."

"Perhaps."

"You go on ahead. I'm going to get something to eat. I'll join you soon."

Melinda rose to her feet along with Phil, allowing him to pull her into his arms and place a soft, light kiss upon her lips. "Goodnight, Phil." Smiling once more she leaned in and gave him another kiss, before heading towards the bedroom.

"Goodnight, Mel" smiled Phil, as he went off towards the kitchen to make himself a sandwich.

It didn't take Melinda long to surrender to sleep once her head hit the pillow. She was absolutely exhausted. And jetlag wasn't the reason.

* * *

The next morning Melinda was awoken to the strong smell of coffee as Phil placed a cup on the bedside table next to her. "Morning. Did you sleep well?" he asked her with a smile.

"I did. You have a very comfortable bed" she smiled back, as she sat up against the pillows and stretched lazily.

Phil just chuckled. "I made you a cup of coffee. You'll need it to re-energize you if we're to get a head start on our Christmas shopping. Meet you in the living room when you're ready?"

"I'll be out as soon as I've had a shower. I'm looking forward to the day ahead."

"Me too. It'll be fun to just be alone with you as we try to act like a normal couple."

"We are a normal couple. We just live a bizarre lifestyle."

"Bizarre lifestyle? That's one way of putting it!" he laughed as he leaned down to kiss her, before leaving the bedroom so she could jump in the shower.

Melinda smiled contently. She felt more relaxed just being with Phil at his home than she'd been for a long while. She was extremely happy to be away from flying the Bus and going on missions. All six of them needed this break as it was long overdue. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed she soon reached out for the cup of coffee Phil had made her, taking a small sip and instantly feeling it warm her stomach as it travelled through her body. Rising to her feet she soon made her way towards the bathroom to get a shower, but not before pouring the rest of the coffee down the bathroom sink. One small sip was all she would allow herself.

A little over 35 minutes later they left the house in Lola, soon arriving at Faneuil Hall Marketplace where they would be hunting out decorations for the house and tree as well as some presents for each other.

"Should we split up for a little while?" asked Melinda. "It would make finding a few presents for each other easier without us finding out what they were."

"That's a good idea. Let's meet in an hour?"

"An hour sounds good to me. Then we'll shop for decorations together."

They both smiled as they kissed each other lovingly before going their separate ways.

They met up again exactly an hour later. Phil's face had instantly lit up upon seeing Melinda, which in turn had made her smile herself upon seeing him. She'd taken his outstretched hand in her own quite happily, relishing the fact that she now could freely do so without their teammates around to see the loving moments between them or the more relaxed side of her. She was a very guarded person and liked to keep it that way. While she was working she kept her emotions to herself so they didn't interfere with her work or missions too much, but while here with just Phil by her side she could allow herself to come out of her shell more, just as Phil could around her. They were happy together and didn't care if the strangers around them witnessed it.

* * *

They finally returned back to Phil's house over 3 hours later. They both had a quick bite to eat before they set to work on decorating the house, with Melinda doing one side and Phil the other, leaving the upstairs of the house until last. It took them a little over an hour and a half to completely decorate the house together, leaving just the tree.

"Are you alright?" Phil asked Melinda, noticing she'd lain down on the sofa with her left arm behind her head while her right hand rested lightly over her stomach, rubbing it.

"I'm fine. Just feeling a little tired. I didn't know it was so exhausting decorating a house for Christmas. I'll help you with the tree in a few minutes. You can get a head start if you like."

"Are you sure you don't want me to wait?"

"I only need a few minutes and then I'll help. You tackle the lights and I'll help with the tinsel."

"That's right leave the hardest job to me!" Phil chuckled, as he pulled out the Christmas lights from their box, finding them completely tangled up. "This might take more than a few minutes..."

"I'll just lie here until you're finished" smirked Melinda. "Good luck."

"I'm going to need more than luck to untangle this mess..." trailed off Phil, trying to figure out the best way to start.

About 10 minutes later he was still trying his best to untangle the mess of lights while Melinda continued to lie back on the sofa and watch him with an amused grin on her face. She couldn't help but laugh at his constant remarks of 'Damn blasted things!' and 'How in the hell?!' as well as 'Oh for crying out loud!' as it was all too amusing to her to watch. She couldn't help but think to herself that some things men just really weren't cut out for, and Phil was proving to her that untangling Christmas lights was definitely one of them.

Just then Phil's mobile buzzed on the coffee table that was just next to where Melinda was lying on the sofa.

"Would you see who that is, Mel?" Phil asked, still untangling the Christmas lights, which he'd now managed to tangle around himself.

Leaning forward Melinda picked up his phone and looked down at the screen. "It's a text message from Ward."

"You can open it. I don't mind" said Phil.

Opening the text message Melinda was instantly met with a photo of Skye completely wrapped up in Christmas tree lights looking as bright as could be with a pout across her face. Above the photo was the message 'Skye and Christmas tree lights DON'T mix. They had a little battle and I'd say the lights won!' with a little face and it's tongue sticking out next to it. Melinda couldn't help but snort loudly. "You've gotta see this, Phil! I think you'll like it!"

Glancing at Melinda as she walked towards him he took his phone from her hand as she passed it to him and looked down at the screen. "Finally someone understands what I'm going through here!" he said as he laughed at how silly Skye looked.

Taking his phone from him Melinda got his camera up and pointed it towards him. "Say cheese!" quickly snapping a photo of him as he looked up at her. "I'm sending this one back to Ward to show Skye. You two are just too alike! I'm sure she'll find it amusing!"

Phil just scowled at her. "Perhaps when you're done you can help me untangle myself?"

"No problem." Hitting send on the message the photo was soon on it's way to Ward and Skye. Once done Melinda happily helped Phil untangle himself from the tree lights, soon placing them where they belonged on the tree itself. Over 40 minutes later they'd finally finished decorating the tree as they stood back to admire it together.

"Our first Christmas tree together" remarked Phil.

"I think we did a pretty good job" commented Melinda with a smile.

Tugging her into his arms Phil then wrapped his own around her waist as he leaned down and claimed her lips with his own in a passionate kiss.

"What was that for?" asked Melinda a few minutes later when they broke apart for air.

"I can't kiss my girlfriend purely because I want too?"

"Aren't we a little too old to be using terms such as girlfriend and boyfriend these days?"

"Not in my book. We're only as old as we feel. And I feel like I've still got a lot of miles left in my tires!"

"Philip!" laughed Melinda, smacking him playfully on the arm.

"Well I do! Would you like me to prove it to you?" he grinned slyly.

Quirking a brow at him Melinda merely smiled. When it was just the two of them she saw a different side to Phil. She saw the side no one else did. She saw the carefree and fun side of him. This was the side of him she loved.

"I'm taking your smile as a yes" he winked, as he lifted her up into his arms and carried her towards his bedroom bridal style, while all Melinda could do was allow a small giggle to escape her, as even the generally reserved Melinda May was prone to a giggle every now and then, but only around Phil.

* * *

Over the course of the next few days they both continued to enjoy their time together as much as they could. It was rare they got time off and they were determined to spend every minute of it together. And that's just what they did.

They went shopping together again at Faneuil Hall Marketplace and also because Phil wanted to show Melinda all of the street performers. Together they happily stopped to watch all of the entertainment on show from people dressed as jugglers, clowns, magicians, mimes and musicians, clapping along with the rest of the crowd and joining in with all of the fun going on around them.

They walked along the Boston Harbor together hand in hand as they took in all the sights around them. Melinda especially loved it at night time when they returned, as all the houses on the other side were all lit up as bright as could be, making the sight a pretty one to witness.

They went sailing together on the Charles River as Phil loved to sail and wanted Melinda to experience it with him. She'd enjoyed it at the beginning but after awhile had started to feel a little sick, soon throwing up over the side. She waved it off as not being used to sailing when Phil had asked her if she was alright, trying her best to reassure him she was fine. But other than feeling and being sick she'd quite enjoyed sailing with Phil.

They walked around Franklin Park together holding hands and enjoying being a normal, simple couple taking a stroll through the park together, occasionally sitting down to relax on a bench. While there they also took a few minutes to feed the ducks and swans near the pond, something which Melinda had enjoyed immensely when one particular swan had taken a liking to Phil and proceeded to chase him around the pond in a circle, while all Melinda could do was laugh and secretly film it all unfolding on her phone with the intent of showing Ward, Skye and FitzSimmons when they all returned to the Bus.

They took the 45 minute tour around the Massachusetts State House together, as well as visiting the Museum of Fine Arts, enjoying taking in all of the history offered on both. To most people it might have been a boring thing to do but for Phil and Melinda they'd found everything they'd learned quite interesting.

They visited the Boston Public Garden together where they happily climbed into one of the many Swan Boats that ushered visitors around so they were able to take in all that the garden had to offer. Phil and Melinda had, at one point, acted as a pair of teenagers as they pretended they were on a swan in the tunnel of love, happily engaging in a little make out session, not caring who witnessed them doing so.

They attempted to climb the Bunker Hill Monument which had a total of 294 steps to climb, but was well worth the climb, as at the top lay a vast outlook of all of the best views of all of Boston. Phil had climbed it a few times so was used to the climb, but Melinda was not. She got out of breath more times than she could count and had to constantly stop and lean against a wall to catch her breath. Normally something wouldn't have taken such a toll on her, but lately... They finally made it to the top where Melinda could finally rest and relax, as she enjoyed the views of Boston with Phil's arms wrapped around her. She was thankful that the climb down was a lot easier than the climb up.

They went to The Hatch Shell often at night where they'd take in a movie or a concert, taking it in turns to choose.

They would stay at home and cook together on the nights that they didn't go out, preferring to just stay in and just relax in each other's company. Melinda especially loved to cook and would happily take charge in the kitchen, shooing Phil out of her way as she took over. Cooking relaxed her and made her feel happy. Phil too enjoyed seeing her happy when she cooked, so he'd stay back and just watch her, as they'd talk about anything and everything they could think of as she pottered around the kitchen doing her thing.

Both were enjoying their time together immensely, happy that they could finally be themselves and not feel like they were being constantly watched by the others. They were enjoying their break away and they never wanted it to end. As well as enjoying their time together they also did occasionally fall out like any other normal couple would. Melinda had at times a fiery temper, which Phil had been unlucky to witness on a few occasions, especially if he got in her way when she was cooking due to ignoring her when she'd asked him not to help her. He'd also found that she could get moody and upset with him for no apparent reason whatsoever, often storming off angrily leaving him confused. Then there were the times she'd get upset, almost to the point of crying, which he had to admit to himself was a new and startling discovery, as if there was one thing that Melinda didn't do and that was cry, even around him. She never allowed herself to become so vulnerable. She was the strongest woman he knew in every way possible. He had absolutely no idea what was causing it and whenever he'd ask her she would always shrug it off and change the subject. Eventually he'd just put it down to women being extremely confusing at times, and so he'd move on. They'd always end up making up from any fight that they had, which more often than not ended with them in the bedroom doing their best to prove to each other just how sorry they really were.

They were happy together. More happy than they'd ever been. This was new for the both of them, just being able to relax as a normal couple, without the threat of the world constantly looming over their shoulders and not having to constantly watch their backs and be on the lookout for danger. As much as they loved working for S.H.I.E.L.D. and being a part of the team with the rest of their teammates, they found that they just overall enjoyed being normal and free more, though they were still looking forward to returning to the Bus again in the New Year. Even if they would go back to keeping their relationship a secret from the rest of the team, for a little while at least.

* * *

It wasn't long before Christmas Day soon arrived.

As soon as their alarm went off on Christmas morning they both rose from the bed quite happily, as they got dressed and headed into the living room. They took a seat side by side on the sofa as they set about opening their presents, first starting on the ones from the team, which they'd exchanged before leaving the Bus since they wouldn't see them again until the New Year. Once done they soon moved on to the presents they'd bought for each other.

Phil's favourite present from Melinda was a brand new pack of mint condition Captain America Trading Cards to replace his ones Director Fury had ruined during the Battle of New York. He was ecstatic to see that his new collection, however, was signed by none other than Captain America himself, the one and the only Steve Rogers. Melinda had explained to him that she'd called in a favour with Director Fury, thus getting him to have Steve sign each card under the guise they were for someone else, since The Avengers still didn't know that Phil was in fact still alive and kicking.

Melinda's favourite present from Phil was to her absolute surprise her very own Night Night Gun engraved with her name of Melinda May, especially designed by Fitz at Phil's request. The Night Night gun they already had back on the Bus was mainly Ward's, since he used it the most, with Melinda occasionally using it when needed. But this specific one was especially for her, with a few extra special moderations to suit only her, and of course unlike the other Night Night Gun it wasn't always an ounce off, instead being just perfect, but she wasn't to tell Ward that. She'd just laughed and smiled.

After they were finally done opening all of their presents Phil went around disposing of all of the wrapping paper as Melinda disappeared into the bedroom.

"Mel? Where are you, Mel?" Phil called out a few minutes later, wondering where she'd disappeared too.

"I'm in the bedroom. I won't be a minute. Just stay where you are."

Sitting down on the sofa Phil did as he was told, as he waited for Melinda to return from the bedroom, wondering what she was doing. A few minutes later she emerged from the bedroom holding a dark blue velvet box in her hand. "Don't say anything." Sitting down next to Phil she placed the velvet box in to the palm of his hands as she looked up at him with a smile. "There's something I've wanted to tell you for awhile now. Something that I've been keeping from you since I found out. Not because I didn't want to tell you, because I have, I just wanted to tell you in a special way so I figured what better way than on Christmas Day. This is my final Christmas present to you, Phil, even though it definitely wasn't one I'd planned. Now before you reply and say anything just open the velvet box. The rest should then all hopefully fall into place."

Phil's mind was now awash with questions, but she'd told him not to say anything, so he kept quiet, knowing when Melinda told you to do something then you did it with no questions asked, that or you'd soon feel her wrath. Smiling at her he soon cast his eyes downwards towards the velvet box in his hands, as he slid his hands across the top, soon pushing the lid open slowly. He was met with a small silver rattle shaped as a tiny baby sucking on a bottle and appearing as if it were giggling. Furrowing his brows in slight confusion he slowly took the rattle from the box and examined it in his hands, twisting it over, only for his eyes to settle on an engraving on the back. Taking a closer look at the words he soon read aloud "Merry Christmas, Daddy. I'll see you in the New Year. Love, Baby Coulson."

Melinda slowly rose to her feet to stand in front of him, taking one of his hands and placing it to rest upon her stomach. "I hope you're not in too much shock. Though it's understandable if you are. This wasn't planned, especially at our age, even though we're not that old, as we're only as old as we feel like you remind me often. I hope you're not angry with me for allowing this to even happen. I can't believe I was actually so careless as to let it happen. If anyone was ever going to find themselves in this situation from the team then my money would have been on Skye and Grant. But I was wrong there. So very wrong. I still can't believe it myself. And I have no idea how this is even going to work out what with us living on a plane and everything. And of course I'm going to have to stop going on most missions and lay off on the combat. Then we have to figure out what to do afterwards. But we've got a good few months to figure all of this out. If you want too that is. For all I know you might not want any of this. But I hope you do. I'm going to stop talking now. I'm actually starting to scare myself with how much I'm actually talking because I never talk this much!"

Phil had been quietly sitting there, his hand lightly resting upon Melinda's stomach, as he listened to her talk. He was in absolute shock. Never in his wildest dreams would he ever have expected something like this. He had no idea how to process this new information at first. None at all. Everything was so new to him and very unexpected. It all slowly started to sink in and when it did he couldn't help but keep the big smile that was starting to spread across his face away. Jumping to his feet he soon claimed Melinda's lips with his own in a searing, passionate kiss, before pulling back and simply exclaiming due to needing to be absolutely sure of what she was telling him "You're pregnant?!"

Melinda simply rolled her eyes. Phil really could be a little dense at times. "Yes, I'm pregnant! Haven't I given you enough clues already?!"

"This explains everything! Like why you won't drink coffee in a morning, why you refused to drink any wine when we went for a meal, why you got so tired climbing the 294 steps to the Bunker Hill Monument, why you get angry and upset over the tiniest of things, why you were sick when we went sailing together, why you're always tired and why you always seem to be on the toilet!"

"Well, regarding that last part babies have a habit of playing havoc with your bladder I've come to realise..."

"We're having a baby?! For real?!"

"Yes, Philip! How much more obvious can I make it to you?! You're going to be a father! How's that?!"

"I'm going to be a father..." Phil trailed off, as he practically grinned from ear to ear. "This is quite overwhelming."

"You're not the only one who's overwhelmed. I am too. I never thought I'd be a mother. I have no idea what to do or how this child will change our lives, which it most definitely will. But what I do know is that I already love our baby and I hope you do too. I can't do this without you, Phil. I don't want too."

"I promise you that you will never be alone in this, Melinda. I will be by your side throughout the pregnancy and I will remain so afterwards to raise our child together. I'll be the best father that I can possibly be and you'll be the most amazing mother. I just know it. You're right in that this was unplanned. But the best laid plans always are. This was obviously meant to be. I can't wait to start a family with you, Mel. I love you, so much."

"I love you too, Phil." Wrapping her arms tightly around Phil's neck Melinda leaned up to give him a tender, loving kiss. "The others will definitely find out about us soon enough now. They'll guess something is up with me when I start to develop a rounder stomach."

"We can just tell them you ate too many mince pies at Christmas if you like?" chuckled Phil. "Don't get me wrong I can't wait to share the news with them but not until you're ready. How far along are you?"

"Not very far. I'm only 7 weeks. So we've got quite some time left yet until we're parents. More than enough to figure out how it's all going to work regarding my combat, being on missions, flying of the plane, who will take over when I have to go on maternity leave, if the baby lives on the Bus with us, how would we even keep it safe if it did and so much more."

"We'll figure it all out in due time. But wait, you've known your pregnant for 7 weeks and your only telling me now?!"

"No. I've known I was pregnant for 3 weeks. I honestly had no idea until then as I had no symptoms and then I realised I was late. I'm sorry I kept it from you for the past 3 weeks but like I said I wanted to surprise you at Christmas. Plus, if I'd told you on the Bus then the others might've overheard when I wanted the first person to find out to just be you."

"It's fine. I'm glad I finally know. This may be happening later than I'd planned in my life but I'm happy that it's finally getting the chance to happen. And I can't imagine having a baby with anyone other than you, Melinda. I've always loved you. Ever since our mission back in Bahrain. I'm eternally grateful you decided to give our relationship a second chance. I knew all you needed was time and that one day you'd return to me. I've never stopped waiting."

"I've never stopped loving you either. Bahrain changed me and not for the better. But that's in the past now. We all have to move on. I did need time and I'm thankful you allowed me it, even though I regret I took far too long. If I hadn't then who knows maybe this child wouldn't be our first but our third or fourth."

"There's time for that. I dare say we couldn't have another in the future" grinned Phil rather mischievously.

"I'd like to think you'd let me have this one first before you plan anymore!" laughed Melinda, shaking her head and rolling her eyes at him.

"Thank you for giving me the best Christmas I've ever had. I never thought I could ever be this happy again. So thank you, Mel."

"You're welcome, Phil. And right back at you."

"Merry Christmas, Melinda" he smiled, leaning down to kiss her.

"Merry Christmas, Philip" she smiled back, leaning up to meet his lips halfway.

Phil and Melinda had most definitely just had a Christmas that they would never forget in a hurry. A Christmas that had been full of love and new beginnings. A Christmas that had resulted in a very big surprise, but one they were overjoyed with. They had finally had a perfect Christmas together, after being a apart for so long. They knew what their future held. And they were more than willing to embrace it together, but more importantly as a soon-to-be family.

* * *

**How'd you like that for a surprise ending?! :D I figured it'd be more interesting for the older agents to be hit with that little surprise. Yes, no, maybe so? xD **

**A/N: Now for an author's note ~ who'd like a sequel to find out how they cope afterwards and how the rest of the team take it?! If you would indeed like to see that then what's your preference a nice, long detailed one shot or an ongoing story with a fair few chapters? Either way I'd be picking up where each story left off so everything that happened in my SkyeWard and FitzSimmons' Christmas stories would also continue. Feel free to let me know if and how you want this continued in either a review or a PM. :)**

**Merry Christmas everyone! :D (I finally got this out in time for that to still apply!)  
**


End file.
